


221B: Heart & Brain

by zentaylor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentaylor/pseuds/zentaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve wanted to do this for a while.This 221b devoted to the fine brains and hearts of our boys is divided into four equal sections of 55 words each. John gets the extra word - the final word - which is just as it should be.</p></blockquote>





	221B: Heart & Brain

Sherlock’s heart is vast. Once it was blackened, shackled; absolutely wild. He caged it. Burnished curves and pale hands, only his dear violin spoke to him: love. Its sound made him feel nostalgic for something he couldn’t remember. Forever ago, or perhaps to come. John; now Sherlock’s heart soars and sings – the wildest of birds.  
…  
John’s heart is everything. It governs everything he’s ever done and ever will do. He follows, it leads. Into medicine first, then into the army and onto the battlefield. It continued to beat against the odds, in the face of a bullet. Home; despair. It finally felt right – whole – when it led him to Sherlock.  
…  
Sherlock’s brain is brilliant. Once consuming him entirely, deafening blinding suffocating relentless, it’s nearly killed him on more occasions than he cares to remember. It’s been his salvation even more often than that. Intelligence used to be Sherlock’s essence; everything else was closed off, starved. He didn’t feel… until John showed him what was possible.  
…  
John’s brain is rare. It is intelligent and determined and quiet. Joined with his heart, it makes him a balanced, infallible product of his values and his loyalty. Quiet strength. John’s brain found Sherlock, realised that each man was the other’s necessity, recognised something amazing - _could be dangerous_ \- and created a love that knew no bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to do this for a while.This 221b devoted to the fine brains and hearts of our boys is divided into four equal sections of 55 words each. John gets the extra word - the final word - which is just as it should be.


End file.
